


After

by cloyias



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, More charachters will be added, Pain, fluff probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloyias/pseuds/cloyias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im not really sure what to write here :> First work!<br/>No one dies in first chapters!<br/>Bellarke! umm lots of pain? Memories and probably good vibe? This is like a beggining of this fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please enjoy :)
> 
> P.S Sorry for my English.

My fight is over. I couldn't protect you guys, I'm sorry. But you have Bellamy. I hope he will. I know he will.

Clarke thought to herself with her consciousness fading and sounds drifting away. The starlight getting dimmer and dimmer. She heard steps getting closer but couldn't really care less anymore. All she wanted was peace now. All the pain, angst and death. Clarke's mind faded into deep and calming darkness.  
  
She was laying on the grass surounded by white anemones. Not a slightest bit of motion. Silver light illuminated her.  
  
Bellamy saw her and in an instant he starts running. Desperatly to her.  
  
 Damnit. Why isn't she moving? Clarke please.  
  
He stumbles right beside her mild body. Bellamy checks her pulse. Slow... Slower. Every heartbeat with a longer pause. He takes her on his arms and runs into cover.  
  
I can't let her die like this. I can't let her. Not now. I have to save her.  
  
Bellamy felt Clarke's warm blood on his arms. She's bleeding. There's a deep wound in her stomach. Clarke probably lost a lot of blood before he found her. The rebel king falters every second seeing her like this. He rips his shirt for a bandage. And so Bellamy wounds her injuries thus  the blood couldn't flow . He knows the inevitable. Yet despretly reaches out for hope for Clarke's life.  
  
The moon shines bright and the surrounding shimer in silver shade. The night calls for the living.  
Enemies are still in the battlefield. The screams of torture fills the night. Though with every step they become more quiet. Bellamy carries Clarke away from the danger. He wants them to be in a place they met for the first time. Dropship. A place where some good things happened.  
  
Familiar voice interups the painful grief of the night. Monty speaks from the radio. << Bellamy? Where are you?>>  
  
Relief hits Bellamy. He still can save Clarke.   << Monty! Get to the dropship now!>>


	2. After Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few Kudos and that made me really happy so I decided to post part 2 :">

Dropship. Hollow and alone. Surrounded by death. Burnt trees, ashes, and the bones of grounders Place once called home now turned into a graveyard. Pod's metal started to rust from the acid fog and rain. The only sound that disturbs the dark is of a desperate man. Bellamy keeping Clarke alive.

" Bellamy? Has she stabilized? Did it work?! " Abbys' worried voice fills the dropship.

Scared yet strong voice shivers in the night. " Yes but the pulse is still very weak. You have to get here! Fast! "

" We're almost there! " Monys' fast paced voice replies.

The sound of engine fills the field. Abby shouts for Bellamy to get Clarke in the jeep. Not a second passes and he rushes out with Clarke in his hands. Monty helps him in an instant. They get Clarke in the back of the car. Abby's close so she can give her proper treatment.

Clarke will be alright. She will be ok. The only thing that Bellamy can think.

" Monty drive! " Abby commands.

He takes the wheel and starts driving. Fast... faster. Its like a race and the winner can live.  
This time one will flee the calling of the night. This night one will survive.

The forest and the surrounding dark feels harsh. Feels like it's winning but the sound of engine in the wind gives hope. Fear and silence firmly established in the jeep and soon Camp Jaha appears in the horizon standing still.


	3. After Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is restless and the beating... stops.
> 
>  
> 
> I guess the good vibe will be in the ending :'(

The night is restless and the beating... stops. Clarke's heart flutters no more. Not a moment passes till Abby reacts. Her daugter, her everything is dying.

" Monty please drive faster! Clarke's getting worse! " Voice of pure panic begs for help.

First minute.

The words hit two guys in the front seats. Cold sweat hits as fear for the life of a friend sets in. Monty pushes the pedal without any hesitation. He's trying to keep the tears in. That would slow everyone down.

Horror fills Bellamy. As his head gets dizzy he falls into the seat compleatly. Now he feels powerless. The girl he cares the most is dying and there's nothing he can do to help but wait.

Second minute.

What did go wrong? It shouldn't be happening! She was alrigh. The only thought that circulates in Abby's head while she's doing heart massage.

Third minute passes.

Clarke's heart is still and peacefull.

Abby mutters with tears in her eyes though she's not giving up. " Monty! We don't have the time anymore... " And the time runs winning this race.

Eight.

They reached Arkadia. Medics' already carried Clarke into the surgery room... Now they wait.

Sixty minutes.

Blood results showed that the one who injured Clarke was more then ready, he poisoned her.

Bellamy is waiting. Sitting on the ground in the waiting room there are plenty of empty seats but somehow its easier this way. Hands pulling his hair. Hopeless face. Teary eyes. Yet something's diferent. Something's lost.

Abby's still doing everything she can in the surgery. She's doing much more then everything.

Monty is in his room. Laying on bed. Face burried deep in the pillow. His mind is in chaos but in the center of that brilian mind is that she always try to protect others. Always putting her life at risk.

One hundred and twenty four minutes passed.

Surgery didn't help. Clinical death. Only machines can support Clarke's life now.


	4. After Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days went by. Weather got chilly and rainy and so the autumn came.

Days went by. Weather got chilly and rainy and so the autumn came. Their friends were still held as prisoners by the enemy in the North. No one knows if they're still alive.

The battles never ended so Bellamy went to fight. He couldn't bear seeing Clarke like that. Somehow he blamed himself so instead of pity he chose action. He chose to fight in the front lines and save their friends. Atleast that's something Clarke would do. Monty followed him to the battles.

Clarke's condition didn't got any better so she was kept alive in the hospital ward. The place itself was nice and private. Big window with white curtains facing east. The walls were paintet with creamy yellow colour and the space of the room was quite big. Bright wooden table and a vase with flowers. Usually lilys. There was one chair. It really was an uncomfortable one. Somehow it gave the place some cozy atmosphere. The room was always bright and full of sunlight yet it was still missing something that would make it lively.

Abby stayed in Arkadia. She had plenty things to do here. There were more injured lately so she's been busy. With all that Abby still managed to help Kane and she always found a minute to talk to Clarke. These monologues usualy ended with tears builing up. Even though only once Abby couldn't keep it in.

Everyone just burried themselves in work. Without Clarke around it was entirely diferent but the days went by. Time never waited.

Cold breath leaves. Its not even winter but its already so cold here. Lifeless place but one wandering soul dares to pass the frozen ground. Step by step the female figure goes. Without direction without hope. Step by step she escapes away. Tortured bones seeking for mending. Step by step she flees from the cold.

Field full of bodies. Horizon of blood. Wind of gunpowder and ashes. That is how a battlefield looks like. Bellamy and Monty stand facing north. Another battle won another step closer to their aim.


End file.
